Treat Me Gentle
by Pjmseoltang
Summary: siapa yang tak mengenal Jimin BTS? dia adalah casanova, Min Yoongi adalah salah satu yang jatuh dalam pesona lelaki itu, tapi apakah Jimin juga menyukainya? it's Minyoon! BTS. Top/Jimin, Bottom/Yoongi sligh Namjin! with BTS member
1. Hold Me

BTS belong To Bighit, their parents and God, I own nothing but this story.

Rate : T - M. for this chap is M. so not for under 19. I warning you kids.

hati-hati pada Typo, dan EYD yang belum benar. membutuhkan kritik dan saran yang membangun dari reader sekalian.

*

Treat me Gentle by Pjmseoltang

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Ah!"

"...Oh".

Dua pasang mata saling bersirobok, menggambarkan rasa keterkejutan yang sama, gugup menghinggapi paras manis yeoja yang menatap mata sipit dibalik bahu seseorang.

"Jimin, he-hentikan" wajah yang memerah antara menahan hasrat dan juga rasa malu, perlahan menyembunyikan paras manisnya pada bidang dada di hadapannya. Pekat nafsu yang menyelimuti atmosfer perlahan meredup kala cumbuan di dada berhenti.

Sosok lelaki yang sedang asik mencumbu anak hawa di pangkuan ikut menolehkan pandangan ke arah belakang. Dan seperkian detik di hantam kejut melihat seorang yang sejak tadi di ambang pintu, genggaman di ganggang pintu menandakan sejumput gugup jua.

"Hyung... ap-".

Blam

Dan pintu di banting sebelum kalimat tanya lengkap di ucapkan.

Tanpa menampik fakta bahwa seiring berjalan waktu, kebutuhan manusia semakin bertambah. Maka kebutuhan mendasar seperti hal hal biologis akan menuntut di penuhi.

Nafsu

Hasrat sex yang jarang di anggap sebagai kebutuhan mendasar perlahan menampakan wujud saat usia puber menjelang, tak terelak di rasakan juga oleh pria Tampan ini. Park Jimin menginjak usia 21 Tahun merasa jika hormone dalam dirinya bergejolak, otak dan tubuhnya yang dulu mulai berubah, saat pertama menginjakkan kaki di Ibu Kota, hanya satu tujuan hidupnya. Menjadi penyanyi dan penari terkenal sehingga memutuskan mengikuti audisi di berbagai perusahan artis hingga keberuntungan datang padanya.

Dulu, sejak menjadi trainer di Big Hit Ent. Ia hanya fokus mengasah bakat menari dan menyanyinya hingga menjadi tim Vokal dalam grupnya BTS. Dan terus menempa ilmunya hingga banyak pihak mengakui dirinya. Park Jimin sang Idol Internasional bersanding dengan anggota BTS lainnya.

Namun, fokusnya mulai goyah akhir akhir ini, malaikat dari Bangtan(julukan yang diberikan oleh fans untuk Jimin)

Mulai merasa ada yang berubah dalam dirinya. Ia yang dulu selalu menjaga mata tetap sopan pada wanita, sekarang tak bisa untuk segera memalingkan pandangan jika anak hawa melintas di depan matanya, bagian feminitas selalu membuat matanya bertahan di sana dalam sepersekian detik bahkan menit.

Hingga menimbulkan gejolak aneh di dadanya dan juga di kesejatiannya sebagai seorang anak adam. Katakanlah Jimin sedang puber.

Puber yang berbahaya mengingat betapa casanovanya seorang Jimin BTS, sehingga dengan sekali lirik dan senyuman menggoda, maka birahinya akan segera di tuntaskan.

Jimin sebenarnya lebih suka bermain aman, salah satunya mengajak kekasih satu malamnya bermain nakal di salah satu ruang latihan gedung BigHit yang tentunya di lakukan secara sembunyi sembunyi.

Tapi malam ini Jimin agak teledor, Ia ketahuan having sex oleh anggota grupnya sendiri.

"Yoongi hyung, tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan ini".

Hilang sudah minat Jimin untuk bersenang senang. Perempuan manis di pangkuan total di abaikan. Jimin beranjak mengejar Yoongi sambil merapikan celananya yang sempat melorot.

"Hyung Tunggu!".

Beruntung, refleks lelaki yang sering nge Gym itu sangat bagus, pintu genius lab yang hampir tertutup Ia tahan dengan kaki, tanpa membuang waktu menyelinap masuk tanpa permisi, dan mendapat hadiah berupa delikan tajam dari Yoongi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Keluar".

Nada datar yang terucap dari bibir tipis itu membuat Jimin gugup, sejenak menelan ludah, langkahnya mendekat perlahan.

"Hyung, aku mau kau merahasiakan hal yang kau lihat malam ini."

"Hal apa?"

"Jangan pura pura lupa hyung, kau tahu apa maksudku".

"Tentang kau yang hampir bercinta di ruang latihan?".

Nada yang digunakan masih sama, namun sudut bibir terangkat meremehkan. Jimin semakin gusar, apa Yoongi akan melaporkannya pada direktur?

"Ya, ak-aku minta agar ini menjadi rahasia kita berdua saja hyung. Kumohon".

Dan seringai seorang Min Yoongi melebar di bibir.

"Jika aku menolak, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sekarang Yoongi duduk di kursi kebesarannya dan menyilangkan paha kecilnya, Ia mulai arogan sekarang. Karena menurutnya ini termasuk hiburan tengah malam di tengah kesibukan menggarap lagu untuk album BTS berikutnya. Yoongi yang memang hoby mengerjai Jimin semakin bersemangat saat lelaki yang lebih muda semakin gusar, berulang kali menjilat bibir dengan pandangan tak fokus. Inginnya Yoongi menertawai Jimin sekarang, namun Ia masih menikmati permainan kecil ini.

"Ak-aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu hyung, apapun yang kau minta akan ku turuti, bagaimana?".

Gotha!

Kena kau bocah kelebihan hormon.

Dalam hati Yoongi sudah mengepalkan tangan dan meninju udara. Selebrasi keliling genius lab, namun masih mempertahankan wajah bosan di hadapan Jimin, ah! Yoongi memang aktor ulung.

"Apapun yang ku minta?"

"Ya! Apapun hyung, pasti akan ku lakukan".

Terlalu cepat kucing belang tiga ini masuk jebakan, tapi tak apa. Yoongi suka. Khu khu khu.

'Nah kucing garong, mari kita bermain'

Di kepala Yoongi sekarang sudah mulai tersusun rencana nista untuk si Park satu ini, mata kecilnya mulai melakukan scaning pada tubuh atletis seorang park Jimin. Rasanya baru kemarin sore Yoongi melihat anak 17 Tahun datang ke asrama Trainer dengan snapback juga ransel besarnya dipunggung. Wajah polosnya yang seperti anak kecil sudah hilang entah kemana tergantikan dengan wajah mesum di hadapannya. Betapa waktu sangat cepat berlalu.

"Hyung? Kenapa kau melamun? Apa kita sudah deal?"

Dan nyatanya waktu memang cepat berlalu ketika Yoongi malah larut dalam nostalgia masa lalu.

"Aku hanya berpikir, apa kau sebagus itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Sex"

"O-oh... aku, tentu saja"

Sebenarnya Jimin merasa aneh dengan tatapan Yoongi sekarang, Ia seperti melamun tapi tidak.

Tidak tahu apa yang Yoongi rencanakan dalam otaknya. Apakah hyungnya itu akan meminta kado mahal saat ulang tahunnya nanti? Atau mempersiapkan kontrak kerja perbudakan untuknya?.

Lihat! Sekarang Yoongi malah tersenyum semakin lebar, menakutkan bagi Jimin karena senyum itu seperti psikopat yang akan mencincang tubuh mangsanya!

Kenapa di sini mendadak panas? apa Yoongi benar benar berencana memutilasinya?. Astaga mau gila rasanya!

"Jimin"

"I-iya hyung?"

"do me"

"What?"

Saat Yoongi beranjak dari singgasananya, dan melangkah seringan cheetah mendekati si Kucing belang tiga-Jimin-. Tatapannya mengunci pergerakan Lelaki tampan itu.

Kemudian telunjuk mendorong dada bidang si serendipity man hingga terduduk di sofa kulit di belakangnya. Jimin hanya mampu terhenyak saat beban tubuh menindih pahanya dengan sedikit iseng.

Itu Yoongi yang duduk di pangkuannya. Sebongkah pantat bulat menindih pahanya dengan maksud profokasi, dan saat manik keduanya bersirobok, Jimin mulai paham apa yang di maksud oleh pria manis di pangkuannya.

"You want to fuck me?".

"No, I want YOU. to fuck ME".

Dan tak butuh otak jenius Enstein untuk mengerti bahwa Yoongi menginginkan Jimin sekarang.

*

END?

Or TBC?

voment JUSSEYONG~~ :)))


	2. Do Me

WARNING : Berisi konten Dewasa, cerita ini full adegan sex. yang belum cukup umur 17 tahun keatas dilarang membaca cerita ini. Jika masih ngeyel, dosa di tanggung sendiri.

penulisan yang masih jauh dari sempurna, banyak typo bertebaran

Disclaimer : BTS belong to Bighit and God

Rate : M

mohon berikan kritik dan saran yang membangun. terima kasih

*

Treat Me Gentle by Pjmseoltang

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

Sejenak pikiran Jimin kosong, telinganya tak salah dengar kan? Atau lidah Yoongi sedang keseleo mengucapkan kata tadi?

"Kenapa? Tiba tiba kau yang diam. Apa aku yang harus mulai?" Pantat Yoongi sengaja di goyang goyang memancing reaksi si Tampan di bawahnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja".

Jimin tidak boleh salah ucap atau bertindak gegabah, jika Yoongi sampai marah maka siap siap saja besok Ia di panggil menghadap direktur untuk di interogasi selama 224 Jam. Seperti pelaku kejahatan.

Iya, penjahat kelamin. Miris.

"Aku belum pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan lelaki sebelumnya".

Yang membuat pemuda manis di pangkuannya terbahak keras.

Mati!

Apa ini akhir hidup seorang Park Jimin?

"Sayang, biarkan aku yang bermain. Kau diam dan nikmati hm?"

"Ap-apa kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya hyung?"

"Sex? Tentu saja?" (Tentu dalam mimpi bersamamu).

"U-uhm... baiklah. Mohon bimbingannya". Entah mengapa Jimin merasa sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Yoongi, tapi apa boleh buat. Tentu saja Yoongi juga butuh pelepasan seperti dirinya.

rasanya gugup juga menyaksikan seorang manusia es seperti Min Yoongi bertingkah binal di depan mata. Ini hal baru yang Jimin ketahui dari Hyung satu ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ini seperti menghadapi Yoongi yang kerasukan. Sangat OOC.

Lentik jemari membelai garis rahang Park Jimin, serasa percikan es yang meleleh, apa ini? Sekujur tubuh rasanya mulai panas, mana pula pantat di bawah sana tak bisa diam. Meliuk dan menekan kesejatiannya yang mulai terusik. Sial! Sial!

"Jiminie~"

Damn!

Ini sudah di luar kendali. Jimin tak bisa diam, maka di rengkuhnya pinggang sempit lelaki manis itu dan menyambar belah bibir yang sejak tadi sudah menggoda ingin di jamah. lumatan basah Jimin berikan. Jilat, hisap, remas.

Pantat Min Yoongi ternyata sangat remasable. Kenapa Jimin baru sadar sekarang? Sialan.

"A-hnn... Jiminie~".

Desahannya juga membuat mabuk, seperti wine paling nikmat sedunia. Persetan! Nafsu sudah mengambil alih kendali, biarkan insting buas dalam diri meraja rela. Ikhlas rasanya harus homo demi makhluk indah di hadapan mata.

"A-ahh Jiminie~".

Belah bibir yang semakin lembab milik si putri salju membuat Jimin tak tinggal diam. Tangannya yang aktif remas remas mulai menjamah bagian lain. Percikap api membuat gairah Yoongi tak kalah memanas. Kepalanya sengaja di tengadahkan saat kepala Jimin melesak di leher jenjangnya, saat Jimin mulai menandai dengan gigitan dan hisapan kuat, maka refleks jemari meremas surai abu di pelukannya. Ah, Jimin sangat lihai memanja pikir Yoongi.

"Hyung, setelah ini ku harap kau tidak akan menyesal menyerahkan tubuhmu padaku"

"Lakukan Jimin, miliki aku malam ini".

Lampu hijau sudah di miliki, maka senang hati Jimin menelanjangi lelaki cantik itu, merebahkan tubuh polos Yoongi di sofa hitam tersebut. Membuat bibir manisnya kembali melenguh karena sensasi dingin kulit sofa. Ternyata Yoongi sangat sensitive jika bergairah seperti ini. Jadi bingung mau menjamah dari mana, inginnya Jimin telan saja lelaki binal di bawahnya.

Kecup

Kecup

Kecup

Sampai jejak liur Jimin membasahi perut hingga dada mulus dibawahnya.

"Ahh... geli Jimin... tapi enak, lanjutkan".

Sambil menggeliat, paha mulus ikut di lebarkan. Sipit mata Jimin ikut melebar melihat Yoongi yang ngangkang memamerkan penisnya yang sudah menegang minta di manjakan.

"Kau mau ku apakan ini?"

"A-aahh... jangan di sentil, kau nakal".

Kekehan jahaman terbit saat bibir lembab Yoongi mengerucut, niat hati protes malah jadinya imut karena ekspresi Yoongi yang tersiksa tapi menikmati, lihat saja kedua pipinya merah pekat. Iseng jari melingkupi penis tegang Yoongi dan memompa dengan ritme pelan, sungguh ekspresi tersiksa milik Yoongi sangat menggairahkan. Saat Jimin kembali merendahkan kepalanya, tangan tangan Yoongi mendekap erat didada, menenggelamkan kepala di kedua dada montoknya.

Jujur saja Jimin sudah lama memperhatikan dada hyung satu ini, kenapa bisa montok? Kadang kala Jimin seperti melihat gadis tomboi dalam grupnya saat memperhatikan fisik Yoongi lebih lama. Apalagi dua kaki kecilnya yang-oh-sangat-body-goals. Bagi para wanita diluar sana.

"Uhmm... Jimin, lebih cepat"

"Begini? Kau suka ku kocok hm?"

"Ya-ahh.. sangat.. ahh lebih cepat".

Tampilan visual Min Yoongi sekarang mengingatkannya pada wanita wanita yang pernah di gagahinya, tapi ada yang aneh, ekspresi Yoongi justru lebih panas dan menggairahkan, rasanya celana training yang digunakannya sekarang semakin sempit dan basah? Fucking yeah!

Kocokan tangan Jimin semakin cepat membuat penis merah muda digenggamannya mengeluarkan cairan precumnya, kedua tungkai yang tidak bisa diam membuat Jimin semakin gemas, puas menandai dada Yoongi, kepala Jimin turun hingga bagian selatan partnernya.

Jimin memposisikan diri diantara paha Yoongi yang terbuka, liurnya menetes ingin mencicipi penis di genggamannya. Sekali raup, penis itu berkedut panas dalam mulutnya, kepala tengadah melihat Yoongi yang semakin kepayahan menerima hantaman kenikmatan yang selama ini Yoongi khayalkan.

Tunggu!

Apa Yoongi sudah memberitahu kalian?

Astaga! Kalian tak tahu?

Selama ini Yoongi (sejak 2 tahun lalu) sebenarnya sudah menaruh perhatian lebih pada Jimin, Ia selalu diam diam 'menikmati' tubuh Jimin, saat lelaki atletis itu basah oleh keringat di ruang latihan, entah mengapa ada sensasi menggelitik si bawah perutnya. Saat melihat Jimin baru selesai mandi dan hanya berbalut handuk sebatas pinggang, sekujur tubuhnya meremang, apalagi melihat senyum penggoda terbit dari bibir tebalnya, Sungguh nafasnya akan ikut sesak.

Jadi ini rahasia Min Yoongi, jangan di bocorkan atau kepala kalian akan bocor. Sstt!

"Terus... lebih cepat ohh Jiminie~".

Kenikmatan yang di didera Yoongi saat ini tak bisa Ia ungkapkan dengan kata kata, lidah Jimin sangat lihai mempermainkan pusat sensitivenya. Hisapan dan juga remasan pada bola bola Yoongi terasa semakin memabukan, tubuh Yoongi basah karena peluhnya sendiri, pendingin ruangan seolah kalah dengan panas tubuh Yoongi yang mengkilap seksi. Tubuh itu semakin menggeliat saat gelombang panas berkumpul di bawah perutnya, Ia akan sampai. Jimin yang merasakan cairan precum Yoongi semakin banyak tiba tiba melepas kulumannya membuat Yoongi memekik kecewa. Lelaki manis itu menatap penuh protes pada Jimin.

"Kenapa berhenti? Lakukan lagi Jiminie~ hisap lagi~".

"Sabar hyung, kita baru mulai, jangan keluar dulu".

Ingin rasanya Yoongi membenturkan kepala Jimin sekarang Juga, penisnya sudah ngilu butuh pelepasan.

Jimin tentu paham apa yang di inginkan Yoongi, namun Ia ingin permainan ini menjadi lebih menarik, bibirnya masih lapar ingin menjamah tubuh seputih susu ini. Kembali Jimin merangkak di atas Yoongi, menaungi tubuh berpeluh itu, memeta tiap fitur wajah Yoongi yang berkali lipat manisnya, apalagi dengan keadaan menahan hasrat.

Bibir tebalnya kembali meraup milik Yoongi, melumat penuh afeksi, bagian selatan mereka yang saling bergesekan membuat Yoongi membalas lumatan sang dominan lebih agresive. Rambut Jimin Ia jambak gemas, tungkainya melingkar di sekeliling pinggang Jimin. Lumatan yang jimin berikan semakin intens saat lidahnya ikut merengsek masuk kedalam mulut Yoongi, menjilati gigi gigi kecil itu, kemudian melumat lidah lembab milik submisivenya. Betapa lembut dan manisnya milik Yoongi.

Tak kalah tangannya kembali menjamah tubuh Yoongi yang licin berpeluh, sengaja kocokan singkat Ia berikan pada penis mungil di genggamannya, lanjut menyentuh kerutan di sekitar manhole Yoongi yang direspon dengan lenguhan panjang dan remasan pada bahu.

Mengerti, Jimin melepas tautan bibir mereka, menyisahkan seuntai saliva yang jatuh membasahi dagu dan pipi Yoongi.

"Kau cantik hyung, aku menyukaimu".

Deg!

Jantung Yoongi yang awalnya terpacu karena gairah semakin menggila saat sekalimat itu terucap dari bibir Jimin, ada secubit euphoria di hati lelaki manis itu, boleh kah Ia berharap bahwa yang di katakan Jimin adalah sama dengan apa yang Ia rasakan saat ini?.

"Ahh..."

Mengapa sampai melamun begini? Tau tau dua Jemari melesak kedalam lubang senggamanya, apa ini? Katanya Jimin tak pernah berhubungan badan dengan lelaki sebelumnya? Kenapa malah tahu teknik pra sex begini?

"Aku pernah nonton video sex gay, kalau hyung penasaran. hanya penasaran. Sungguh"

"Seberapa banyak yang kau tau?"

"Teknik dasarnya, juga titik kenikmatan untuk Uke. Disini?"

"U-uhhh...".

Melihat ekspresi Yoongi, berarti jarinya sudah tepat sasaran. Disana. Di percepat gerakan jari Jimin keluar masuk, bahkan Yoongi bisa merasakan Klimaksnya hampir datang lagi. Oh, cantik sekali.

"Ji-Jiminie~ bantu aku...".

Tubuh Yoongi tak bisa diam, semakin dekat puncak kenikmatan yang Ia rasakan, Jimin semakin membuatnya mengelinjang di sofa itu yang ikut lembab karena peluh Yoongi.

"Ji-Jimin... ahh!".

Puncak kenikmatan Itu sudah Ia raih, tubuhnya melenting seperti busur, sangat indah bagi kedua netra seorang Park Jimin, kesejatiannya meronta ingin mengagahi Yoongi segera mungkin. Diusapkan kening sempit Yoongi yang basah, rambut pirangnya lepek, betapa indahnya pemandangan ini, Jimin tak kan melupakannya seumur hidup.

"Kau keluar bahkan hanya permainan jariku hyung. Sangat cantik".

Yoongi yang terpaksa membuka kelopak matanya hanya mampu menatap sayu pada Jimin. Gelombang kenikmatan belum surut Ia rasakan.

"Hmm...".

Namun Jimin tak membiarkannya istirahat sejenak, putingnya kembali di hisap kuat, dada kirinya kembali di remas remas oleh tangan Jimin, yang bisa Yoongi lakukan hanyalah pasrah di bawah dominasi lelaki muda di atasnya.

"Sudah... jangan digigit! Sakit Jiminie~".

Tapi tangannya malah mendorong kepala lelaki itu makin dekat dengan dadanya.

Jimin melepas hisapan kuat sampai keluar suara hisapan kuat yang dilepas. Lelaki itu beranjak duduk disamping Yoongi, tubuhnya di tarik bangun dan tangan Yoongi diletakan pada gundukan di tengah kaki Jimin.

"Sekarang giliran hyung lakukan untukku".

Tanpa perintah dua kali, Yoongi beranjak dari sofa, posisi tubuh bersimpuh di bawah lutut Jimin yang menatapnya sarat akan nafsu.

Iseng, hidung Yoongi mendekat, menggesekan ujung hidungnya pada gundukan itu, Jimin hanya memperhatikan saja, penasaran apa yang akan hyung manis itu lakukan.

'Uh, penis yang selalu aku mimpikan'.

Belah bibir terbuka, lidah Yoongi menjilati ereksi Jimin penuh damba, tangan satunya mengelus penis tersebut yang sudah keras di balik celana training yang Jimin kenakan. Tercetak jelas bahkan tonjolan uratnya dapat Yoongi rasakan, astaga! Yoongi kembali ereksi hanya dengan menyentuh penis besar milik Jimin, holenya gatal ingin segera di hajar.

Gemas, Jimin menurunkan celana sampai batas pahanya. Penisnya yang sejak tadi terkurung sekarang bebas sudah. Batang panas itu sampai menampar pipi bulat Yoongi, mata sipitnya sampai membola lantaran kaget, ternyata punya Jimin besar. Meski tak panjang seperti aktor bokep barat, tapi milik Jimin penuh digenggamannya. Mungkin panjangnya sekitar 15 sentimeter? Akan Yoongi ukur nanti biar lebih akurat.

"Sampai kapan penisku kau tatap seperti itu hyung? Akan lebih nikmat kalau kau masukan saja dalam mulutmu".

Brengsek! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar. Ini juga mau di masukan.

'Jleb'

"Umphh..."

'Sial, ini gemuk'

"Ahh.. hisap hyung"

Melihat ekspresi keenakan di wajah tampan itu membuat Yoongi semakin semangat, liurnya sampai menetes banyak.

Kepala Yoongi mulai naik turun, terus terang ini pertama kali untuk Yoongi, menghisap penis ternyata punya sensasi getir di ujung lidah. Tapi Yoongi menikmatinya. Apalagi ini adalah penis Jimin yang sudah menghantui mimpinya dua tahun terakhir.

'Oh aku ingin ini masuk di hole ku'.

Walau awalnya canggung, tapi Yoongi bisa mendapatkan temponya. Surai hitamnya dijambak, mulutnya di lecehkan seperti ini persis video porno yang pernah Ia tonton.

"Oh God, mulutmu nikmat hyung".

Ekspresi merem melek yang Jimin perlihatkan membuat hati Yoongi berdesir senang, berarti blowjob perdananya tidaklah begitu buruk kan? Yoongi semakin semangat menghisap batang panas Jimin, sampai kuluman itu dilepas paksa oleh empunya.

"Kenapa dilepas? Yoongie masih ingin penis Jiminie".

"Sial! Berhenti bertingkah manja hyung, aku tak mau keluar di mulutmu"

"Lalu?".

Kepala Yoongi meneleng kekiri dengan ekspresi tanya yang super menggemaskan.

Tanpa tendeng aling aling, Tubuh Yoongi di angkat kepangkuan.

"Jimin, pelan pelan"

"Maaf hyung, tapi aku ingin memasukimu segera"

"Ahh... lakukan Jimin".

Kedua tungkai Yoongi kembali melebar mengapit pinggang atletis Jimin, holenya semakin berkedut kala ujung penis Jimin menggesek pintu masuknya.

"Aku masuk hyung"

"Ahh! Jiminie~".

Kala Jimin berkata 'masuk' Yoongi pikir lelaki itu akan memasukinya pelan pelan, namun penis itu melesak penuh dalam lubangnya.

Rektumnya refleks mengetat saat benda asing masuk dalam tubuhnya, meremas kuat hingga ringisan penuh kenikmatan keluar dari bibir tebal Jimin.

"Mi-mianhae, apa sakit hyung?".

Tentu saja Jimin akan berhenti sejenak, punggungnya yang di cakar menandakan bahwa Yoongi butuh jeda.

"U-uhh... lakukan pelan pelan Jiminie, ini pertama kalinya bagiku".

"Maaf hyung, aku susah menahan diriku".

Dikecupnya pipi Yoongi dengan kelembutan yang kentara, lalu bibir keduanya kembali bertaut, melumat pelan nan lembut.

"Bergerak Jimin".

Dan Jimin tak perlu perintah lagi saat perlahan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun, ini sangat menyiksa, tapi Jimin harus menahan diri agar tak melukai lelaki manis di pangkuannya. Kecupan kecupan lembut Ia larikan di sepanjang leher hingga bahu Yoongi. Sesekali ciuman dalam Ia tanamkan di perpotongan bahu namja di pangkuannya.

"Ohh... Jiminie".

Kembali titik kenikmatan Yoongi di sentuh. Rasa sakit yang Ia rasakan perlahan hilang tergantikan kenikmatan. Bahkan pinggulnya ikut naik turun memompa penis yang tenggelam dalam lubang senggamanya.

Suara tubrukan kulit mengisi ruangan yang kedap suara itu, kening keduanya basah karena peluh. Saling membantu mencapai puncak surga dunia yang mereka raih.

Gerakan yang semakin cepat membuat deru nafas semakin meningkat.

Desahan dari Bibir Yoongi semakin membuat kedutan di penis Jimin menguat, Ia akan sampai.

Wajahnya kembali terbenam didada Yoongi, puting yang sudah bengkak itu kembali Ia hisap. Tak kalah Yoongi juga akan menjemput puncaknya. Tubuhnya melengkung kebelakang, tak tahan dengan terpaan nikmat yang menyerang bertubi tubi. Penisnya kembali berkedut kuat.

"Jimin! Keluar... ah! I wanna Cum!"

Penisnya kembali memuntahkan sperma membasahi perut mereka berdua.

"Aku juga hyung! Ahh shit!".

Tubuh Yoongi di angkat, kemudian direbahkan di sofa. Kedua tungkai Yoongi di angkat lalu diletakan di atas bahu kokoh Jimin. Semakin kuat dan cepat tusukan pada lubangnya, Yoongi memyaksikan ekspresi Jimin yang akan menjemput puncaknya juga.

"Yes... keluarkan sayang"

"Hyung... ohh shit!".

Sentakan kuat terakhir menyemburkan sperma yang cukup banyak di dalam Yoongi, rasa hangat diperutnya membuat Yoongi tersenyum lega. Akhirnya mimpinya menjadi kenyataan.

Jimin yang masih mengatur nafas menutup matanya menikmati pelepasan paling nikmat yang pernah Ia rasakan, ini tak pernah terjadi saat Ia bersenggama dengan wanita wanita sebelumnya. Ini luar biasa.

Erat Ia dekap tubuh Yoongi, menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut pirang lelaki manis itu, menghirup aroma shampoo Yoongi yang manis. Jimin suka.

"Jimin, sesak"

"Biarkan sebentar lagi hyung, ini terlalu nyaman".

Suara Jimin terdengar jauh, jangan bilang Ia tertidur.

"Minggir, kau berat!"

Dorongan yang Yoongi lakukan sia sia saja, tubuh besar itu tak menjauh. Hanya sempat bergerak lalu diam lagi. Tak tahan, Yoongi menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya lagi hingga geraman protes Jimin terdengar.

"Jangan menggodaku hyung, kau masih ingin?"

"Kepalamu! Minggir! Ahh... Park Jimin hentikan!"

"Tidak, kita baru mulai kan, lanjut ronde dua hm?"

"Andwe! Minggir!"

Dengan kekuatan terakhir. Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin kuat kuat hingga tautan tubuh mereka terlepas. Memungut pakainnya yang berserahkan lalu terburu buru masuk kamar mandi.

"Hyung! Ayo mandi bersama, aku akan membantumu menggosok punggung".

"Tidak! Pulang sana!".

Teriakan penolakan Yoongi membuat Jimin terkekeh gemas, di usaknya surai coklatnya lalu beranjak dari sofa, memakai celana trainingnya kembali setelah membersihkan sisa sisa cairan yang menempel. Milik Yoongi.

Jimin berpikir untuk istirahat sejenak di sini sebelum pulang. Sekalian membersihkan diri. Tubuhnya lelah, rebahan sedikit tidak masalah. Hampir saja Ia ketiduran, tapi handphone di atas meja berdering terus menerus. Hingga Jimin tak tahan lagi, itu handphone Yoongi.

"Apa ini? Pesan spam?".

Tak sengaja Jimin membuka pesan dari chat kakaotalk milik Yoongi. Keningnya berkerut dalam melihat user name dari pengirim pesan.

'Ini kan Sunghye. Kenapa dia bisa chatting dengan Yoongi'.

WHAT THE FUCK!

"Oppa, apa rencana kita berjalan lancar?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Ah! Pasti sekarang oppa lagi bersenang senang kann~~?"

"Jangan lupa ceritakan detailnya!. Assap!"

"Aku penasaran!! ."

Dan masih ada pesan pesan lainnya yang tak ingin Jimin baca.

Apa ini?

Ini tidak sesuai dengan Jimin yang fikirkan kan?

Yoongi dan Sunghye (yeoja yang hampir Ia gagahi di ruang latihan sebelumnya) tidak sedang mempermainkan dirinya kan?.

*

END

OR

TBC?.

VOMENT JJUSEYOONG~~


End file.
